Sed de Sangre
by Gabiusa Kou
Summary: OS - En sus memorias, Serena cuenta un hecho que aconteció en su adolescencia, cuando estuvo a punto de caer en las garras de un vampiro. ***Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi*** Adaptación de la novela Carmilla de Sheridan Le Fanu


**Sed de sangre**

 _París, 1920_

Los acontecimientos aquí narrados están tan frescos en mi mente que no pareciera que hayan pasado veinticuatro años desde que me marcaron.

Aun no concibo olvidar, a pesar del tiempo, aquél suceso tan traumático que estuvo a punto de cobrar mi vida, y es por eso que, en un desesperado intento por aliviar mi mancillada alma, me atrevo por primera vez a contar lo sucedido.

Porque si bien es cierto que mi padre y mi amado Darien me rescataron de sus garras, cada que cierro los ojos puedo ver a esa estrella de la muerte acercándose a mí de nuevo, llenándome de pánico a pesar de saber que él no existe más.

Vivíamos en una bonita casa señorial ubicada en el Distrito XX de París, allá en 1896.

Mi padre era un comerciante de clase media – alta dedicado a la importación y exportación de telas y mi madre era una señora de casa en toda la extensión de la palabra, quién amaba la costura, las tardes de té con sus amigas y por supuesto, asistir a la ópera en el bello **Palacio Garnier**.

Para ese entonces, yo era una chiquilla de escasos dieciséis años, poco interesada por los gustos de mi madre (a excepción de la ópera) y curiosa a más no poder, y justo fue mi curiosidad, la que me llevó al borde de la muerte.

Recuerdo que me encantaba bajar al sótano y buscar "tesoros": algún broche perdido de mamá, un alfiler bonito que se le hubiera caído a alguna mercancía de papá, algún retrato familiar…

\- Serena, hija, ¿dónde estás? - escuché la voz de mi madre.

\- Aquí estoy, mamá – respondí, sosteniendo entre mis manos un viejo lienzo en el cual estaba pintado el retrato de un caballero.

\- ¿Por qué te encanta venir aquí? Vamos a llegar tarde a la ópera, además, vas a ensuciar tu vestido.

Mi madre me tomó de la muñeca, conduciéndome a las escaleras, pero yo seguía observando el lienzo

\- ¿Quién es? – pregunté, al tiempo que se lo ofrecía

Mamá se giró hacia mí para tomarlo y observar al muchacho gallardo y bien parecido, de facciones masculinas, penetrantes ojos azules y una larga cabellera sujetada en una cola de caballo bajo que aparecía en ella. Atrás, solo había una pequeña nota que rezaba:

 _Chevalier de l'étoile, 1696*_

\- No lo sé, hija – respondió mi madre – tal vez algún antepasado de tu padre. Pero por la fecha, perteneció a la guardia del Rey Sol.

\- Era guapo – dije con una pícara sonrisa, mientras sostenía de nuevo el lienzo entre mis manos.

\- Por Dios, Serena. Tiene doscientos años ese retrato. No te vas a enamorar de un hombre que lleva muerto dos siglos, ¿verdad?

\- No, mamá – reí – pero me gustaría mucho saber quién es.

\- Pregúntale a tu padre. Y ahora vámonos que se nos hace tarde.

~ o ~

El Palacio Garnier brillaba esa noche en todo su esplendor; la iluminación lo hacían ver de una manera maravillosa y la mejor de todo era que después de la ópera, habría un baile de máscaras en el salón principal.

Yo estaba muy contenta, pues no solo era mi primer mascarada, sino también mis padres estaban dispuestos a encontrarme un buen pretendiente con quien desposarme, y al tener por clientela a personas de la alta alcurnia parisina, estaban seguros que no sería nada difícil hallar a un buen mozo dispuesto a casarse con _Mademoiselle_ Serena Le Lune.

Muy pronto, mi padre me presentó a un joven muy guapo, nieto de un viejo amigo suyo, un Barón de unas tierras no muy lejanas a la **île de France** y que también era cliente.

Darien, como se llamaba el joven, y yo hicimos química al instante. Alentada por mi madre, acepté bailar con el muchacho, quien al tomarme entre sus fuertes brazos, me sentí invadida por un hermoso sentimiento. Con cada giro que dábamos al compás de las piezas musicales, era como si estuviéramos en perfecta sincronía y nuestras miradas nos hacían sentir que ya éramos uno del otro.

Sí, mi Darien, mi amor, era él el hombre de mi vida, segura estaba de eso.

Pero Dios siempre nos pone pruebas en el camino, y aunque seamos piadosos y estemos bajo su amparo, las fuerzas del mal siempre ven la manera de corromper las más puras almas, y esa noche, también comenzaría lo que se volvería mi peor pesadilla.

Giraba en brazos de mi amado cuando, entre la multitud, vi algo que llamó mi atención.

\- Serena, ¿está todo bien? – me preguntó el muchacho.

\- Sí, es solo que creo estoy un poco mareada y necesito ir al tocador – respondí – vuelvo enseguida.

Invadida por mi maldita curiosidad, importándome muy poco dejar parado a mi acompañante y sin que mis padres se dieran cuenta, pues estaban enfrascados en un muy amena plática, me metí entre la multitud, buscando a quien había llamado mi atención.

¿Qué habría sido tan impresionante como para que una chica abandonara a un joven de casi 1.90 metros de alto, cabello negro, ojos azules y que usaba una media mascara que cubría la mitad de su hermoso rostro? Sí, definitivamente tenía que haber sido algo sumamente interesante.

Avancé entre la concurrencia que parecía no mostrar ni la menor atención en mí, hasta que lo encontré, apartado de todos.

Usaba un disfraz de la época de Luis XIV y un antifaz de arlequín. El largo cabello negro lo llevaba atado a una cola baja y una capa completaba su vestuario.

Bajo la máscara, sus ojos color zafiro y esa sonrisa pícara le daban un toque de frescura, espontaneidad y aventura, cosa que me cautivó enseguida.

\- ¿Qué hace una hermosa **colombina** por aquí, lejos de la fiesta? – preguntó con un dejo de seducción.

\- Yo, bueno, es solo que… - titubee – buscaba el tocador

\- _Mademoisselle_ , el tocador no está de este lado – respondió, divertido – está al otro lado de la sala.

En ese instante, escuché la voz de mis padres que habían comenzado a buscarme.

\- Debo irme - comenté

\- Lo sé – respondió el misterioso caballero – pero, ¿al menos podría saber tu nombre, antes que te vayas?

\- Serena – le dije sin pensarlo - ¿y el tuyo es…?

\- Ya lo sabrás a su debido tiempo – el muchacho ladeó la cabeza

\- Eso quiere decir que nos volveremos a encontrar.

\- Así es, Bombón. Ahora vete, que te están esperando.

Por alguna extraña razón, obedecí su orden. En cuanto me giré, me topé con mis padres y Darien frente a mí.

\- Serena, hija, ¿qué haces de este lado del salón?

\- Bueno, yo estaba buscando el tocador y creo caminé en la dirección contraria.

\- No está bien que una jovencita como tú se desplace sola – señaló mi padre – ven, volvamos a nuestros lugares.

Mis padres abrieron camino, dejándonos a Darien y a mí atrás.

\- Serena, ¿estás bien?

\- Si, solo me confundí, eso es todo.

Tomé el brazo del moreno, caminando hacia el centro de la pista, sin poder evitar echar un vistazo hacia donde me había topado con el joven arlequín solo para corroborar que ya se había ido.

~ o ~

Los días posteriores a mi encuentro con el caballero misterioso fueron bastante extraños. Si bien Darien había comenzado a cortejarme oficialmente con el permiso de mis padres y yo estaba muy contenta, el recuerdo del joven del baile me tenía bastante inquieta.

No había noche que no soñara con él, sosteniéndome en sus brazos y dándome besos impropios, cosa que provocaban un despertar abrupto y agitado, al tiempo que mi temperatura corporal subía tanto que encendía mis mejillas.

Y luego estaba el retrato, causante de mis obsesiones; por alguna extraña razón, la mirada del caballero y la del joven del baila era la misma, ojos azul zafiro penetrantes y enigmáticos.

Necesitaba saber quién era, cuál era su historia y qué había pasado con él.

Así, comencé una infructuosa búsqueda en los archivos históricos de la ciudad, le pregunté a mi padre y visité cientos de veces el castillo de Versalles, recabando solo tres datos importantes:

1\. En efecto, era ancestro de mi padre por línea materna, pero era tan antiguo que no sabía de quien se trataba.

2\. _Les Chevaliers des étoiles_ fue una compañía de guardias y espías secretos que trabajan para el rey.

3\. La orden desapareció aparentemente tras ser acusados de herejía.

No había más, no había nombres, no había datos concretos, no había fechas… al parecer se habían encargado de borrar todos los registros existentes para borrarlos de la historia y yo, cada día que pasaba, estaba peor.

Todos en mi familia decían que parecía estar enferma, puesto que siempre estaba muy cansada, pálida y ojerosa. Lo cierto era que mis pesadillas se hacían más frecuentes, mis sueños más intranquilos y mi obsesión se acrecentaba más y más.

Lo peor del asunto era que aunque amaba a Darien y estaba feliz con él, en mi fuero interno deseaba volver a ver al joven misterioso de la mascarada.

Cierto día, recibimos la triste noticia que una joven chica, hija de un buen amigo de mi padre, había muerto de una anemia severa.

Estábamos muy impactados con la noticia puesto que hacía quince días atrás, habíamos asistido a una fiesta en su casa y la muchacha se veía rozagante y llena de vida.

Lo más lamentable del asunto es que era un año menor que yo.

\- ¿Dónde serán las pompas fúnebres? – preguntó mi madre, mientras tejía hábilmente.

\- En **Père – Lachaise** – respondió mi padre.

\- ¿Puedo ir? – demandé, atrayendo la atención de ambos.

\- Serena – mamá se levantó de su asiento, dirigiéndose a mí y sosteniendo amorosamente mi rostro – no creo que sea conveniente. Estas débil y un cementerio no es bueno para un enfermo. Puedes agarrar un aire*

\- Pero está muy cerca de la casa, además, Mina me caía muy bien. Por favor, quiero ir.

\- Podemos pedirle a Darien que nos acompañe. Así, si Serena se siente cansada, él puede traerla de regreso – acotó papá.

\- Está bien – consintió mamá – le llamaré para pedirle que nos acompañe.

Esa tarde, el cortejo fúnebre partió desde la mansión Minette, ubicada en el III distrito con destino a Père – Lachaise.

Por órdenes de mi padre, me uní al cortejo cuando éste arribó al distrito XX, para ser más precisos, a la entrada del hermoso y misterioso campo santo.

Una vez terminada la ceremonia, nos unimos a los congregados que se acercaban a los atribulados padres para dar el pésame. Madame Minette era presa de un terrible llanto mientras el General, padre de la desdichada Mina, se encontraba atribulado.

\- Siento mucho lo acontecido, General – dijo mi padre con sincero pesar.

\- No se lo qué pasó, querido amigo, realmente no lo sé. Mi Mina estaba muy bien y de repente, enfermó terriblemente, ¡y todo por causa de ese engendro del demonio!

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Esa estrella de la muerte que se burló de mi hospitalidad y de la pureza de mi niña. Si tan solo hubiera sabido la verdad, nunca le hubiera permitido acercarse a mi hija.

Yo me quedé detrás de mis padres escuchando los disparates que el desesperado hombre decía cuando algo llamó mi atención. Allá, a lo lejos, se encontraba de pie el objeto de mis obsesiones.

Ingeniándomelas, me separé del grupo para ir hasta su encuentro, a unos cuantos metros de la sepultura de mi amiga, entre hermosas tumbas.

\- Nos volvemos a encontrar – comenté

\- Que suerte la mía en encontrarme de nuevo con tan hermoso ángel en este lugar tan melancólico y lleno de muerte.

El pelinegro se acercó, tomando delicadamente mi rostro entre sus tibias manos, haciendo que me sonrojara.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Bombón?

\- No, nada, es solo qué, no pensé encontrarte en este lugar.

\- A pesar de lo deprimente que se pueda escuchar, es mi sitio favorito.

Automáticamente, el encanto de sus ojos color zafiro hizo efecto en mí; sin la máscara, pude apreciar las masculinas facciones que lo dotaban de una gran belleza, incluso aún mayor que la de Darien y esos labios tan carnosos me incitaban a tener pasiones hasta ahora desconocidas.

\- He pensado mucho en ti – le dije

\- Y yo en ti, no sabes cuánto – el hombre acarició mi mejilla

En ese momento, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo

\- Te he visto antes

\- Por supuesto, en el baile del palacio Garnier

\- No, antes. Tu rostro, me es familiar.

\- He estado más cerca de ti de lo que te imaginas, querida mía, y así quiero seguir, cerca, para siempre…

El pelinegro me tomó por la cintura, acercándose peligrosamente a mí mientras sentía su cálido aliento sobre mis labios. Sin embargo, antes que tuviéramos algún tipo de contacto, desvió el rostro hacia mi oído.

\- Me llamo Seiya – susurró, tomando mi mano y depositando algo en ella.

A lo lejos, escuché la voz de Darien llamándome. Voltee a ver mi pretendiente y luego volví la vista hacia el frente, pero Seiya se había marchado.

Entonces, decidí ver lo que había depositado en mi mano. Un miedo cerval se apoderó de mí al ver una vieja medalla en forma de estrella mientras los recuerdos venían atropelladamente a mi mente.

El rostro de Seiya era el mismo que el del caballero del retrato y esa insignia era la que usaban los caballeros de la misma orden.

En ese instante no pude más. Mis piernas se doblaron mientras me desvanecía, escuchando como eco los gritos desesperados de Darien, quien me tomaba entre sus brazos antes que cayera en un profundo letargo.

~ o ~

Después de mi encuentro con Seiya, todo se volvió muy confuso. Permanecí en cama con una fiebre muy alta, mientras los médicos desfilaban por mi casa dándome remedios sin éxito alguno.

No había noche que no pensara en él, y la imperiosa necesidad de verlo se hacía cada vez más fuerte, aunque mi instinto me dijera que todo aquello estaba mal.

No podía concebir, simplemente, que Seiya fuera aquel hombre del retrato; tal vez era algún pariente lejano del caballero y curiosamente había heredado los mismos rasgos… fuera como fuese, esa repulsión pero al mismo tiempo ese deseo me hacía querer verlo una vez más.

Darien no se había despegado de mi habitación ni un segundo y mamá rezaba fervorosamente mientras mi padre no sabía ya que hacer. Incluso, había traído consigo a un sacerdote, en caso de que hubiera alguna extraña posesión en mí.

Recargado en la puerta de mi habitación, el mayordomo fue a llamarle.

\- Señor, lo busca el General Minette.

Sin decir nada, mi padre salió de mi habitación, dejando al sacerdote recitar sus oraciones.

\- Amigo mío, siento mucho lo que está sucediendo – fueron las palabras de Monsieur Minette al ver descender a mi padre.

\- Es muy extraño todo esto. Serena empeoró después del sepelio de Mina.

\- Mi querida niña mostraba los mismos síntomas que tu hija, justo antes de morir. Y todo por ese maldito engendro.

\- General, ¿de qué hablas?

\- Del vampiro que visitaba a mi hija para saciar su sed de sangre.

\- Kunzite, ¿te estás escuchando? – mi padre no podía creer todo aquello

\- Me escucho y seguro estoy de lo que digo, amigo mío, que ese demonio que debió ser erradicado desde tiempos del Rey Sol mora entre nosotros. Busca la marca de la estrella en la cama de tu hija y encuentra la manera de matarlo.

\- Kunzite…

\- Solo vine a advertirte esto, querido Monsieur Le Lune, porque no deseo que sufras lo mismo que yo.

Y dicho esto, el pobre general se marchó de mi casa, dejando pensativo a mi padre.

~ o ~

La víspera de Todos Santos llegó sin traer mejoría en mi salud, sino todo lo contrario.

Un viento infernal se había apoderado de toda la ciudad y el frio era casi insoportable, a pesar que aun estábamos en otoño.

Como cada noche, mi extraña enfermedad no me dejaba dormir, y mi respirar era bastante difícil. Sin embargo, un extraño estupor me despertó.

Me senté en la cama, mirando la proyección de las sombras de los árboles que danzaban macabramente al compás del viento alrededor de mi alcoba. Me calcé las sandalias y me dirigí a la ventana.

A lo lejos, podía distinguir las tumbas del Père – Lachaise bañadas por la brillante luz de la luna llena y una invitación implícita hacia el encuentro con Seiya.

Sin pensarlo, tomé una larga y gruesa capa que me protegiera del frio y salí de la casa rumbo al cementerio, al encuentro de la muerte.

Seguramente hice algún ruido, porque una de las sirvientas previno a mi padre, quien rápidamente fue a mi habitación solo para corroborar con sus propios ojos que yo no estaba.

\- No puede ser – exclamó mi padre

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – al escuchar el alboroto, mi madre se despertó y se dirigió hacia mi cuarto.

\- Serena desapareció.

\- ¿Qué?

En ese instante, algo llamó la atención de mi padre.

\- ¿Qué demonios es eso?

Mi padre se dirigió a mi cama y tomó el broche en forma de estrella que Seiya me había entregado.

\- Tenemos que ir a buscarla

\- ¿Pero dónde?

Papá alzó la vista hacia la ventana, dirigiendo su mirada en dirección al cementerio.

\- Creo que ya sé dónde está.

~ o ~

Caminé sin detenerme a pesar que el frio me calaba hasta los huesos. Mi único objetivo era llegar al campo santo y encontrarme con Seiya. ¿Por qué? Realmente no lo sé, era una fuerza superior a mí que me impulsaba a hacerlo.

El rechinar de la gran reja que cerraba el cementerio rompió el silencio y la luz de la luna llena le daba un aspecto macabro al lugar, sin embargo, ya no había vuelta de hoja y decidí andar entre las tumbas hasta mi objetivo.

El frio viento se colaba entre mis cabellos, mientras negros nubarrones ocultaban al astro, haciendo que la oscuridad de la noche me atrapara. A lo lejos, entre las tumbas, la silueta de Seiya apareció, mientras un escalofrío recorría mi espalda. Mi instinto de supervivencia me decía que escapara cuanto antes, pero por alguna razón, en vez de hacerlo, decidí seguir hasta su encuentro.

El pelinegro me esperaba con los brazos abiertos, vestido gallardamente con su uniforme de la guardia de la estrella y esbozando una encantadora sonrisa. Cuando estuve cerca de él, se deshizo de mi capa, haciendo que mi fino camisón de dormir se repegara a mi cuerpo, dejándole apreciar mis formas femeninas.

\- Pensé que no vendrías, querida – el pelinegro me envolvió entre sus brazos

\- ¿Quién eres y qué es lo que quieres?

\- Mi nombre es Seiya, caballero de la orden de la estrella al servicio de su Majestad Luis XIV, traicionado por mi propia familia, maldecido por el rey y condenado a vagar eternamente entre las sombras y tu vendrás conmigo.

En ese instante, los filosos caninos del pelinegro se hicieron más prominentes, dispuestos a atacar.

\- ¡Suéltame! – le ordené, mientras luchaba con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban.

\- Viniste a entregarte por voluntad propia, porque yo no te obligué. Me abriste tu conciencia y yo vi en ello una oportunidad de cobrar mi venganza y arrastrarte al infierno. ¡Vamos, Serena! Sé perfectamente que lo deseas tanto como yo.

Comencé a forcejear con él, tratando de evitar el ataque del vampiro, al tiempo que a lo lejos, escuché que una muchedumbre se acercaba.

Seiya alzó su enrojecida vista, lleno de rabia, para después soltarme y escapar.

Rápidamente, mi padre y Darien llegaron a mi encuentro mientras la muchedumbre se perdía entre los mausoleos, buscando su tumba.

\- Serena, ¿estás bien? – demandó mi padre, abrazándome mientras Darien colocaba una capa sobre mí para cubrirme

\- Si

\- ¿Te mordió?

\- No, papá.

En ese instante, el general se acercó a nosotros.

\- Serena, querida, ¿sabes dónde está su tumba?

\- No, General.

\- Bueno, no importa, vamos a buscarlo y a acabar de una vez por todas con él.

El hombre miró fijamente a mi padre y siguió su camino, detrás de las personas que ya se habían adelantado intentando encontrar el sitio donde se supone estaba el cuerpo de Seiya.

Papá, Darien y yo emprendimos el camino a casa y justo llegando a la entrada del cementerio, escuchamos gritos desgarradores mezclados con los de la turba enfurecida que había iniciado una hoguera que iluminaba el camposanto.

Papá me abrazó. En ese instante supimos que el vampiro había muerto.

~ o ~

Después de lo acontecido, y de haber platicado un poco con mi padre y el general, me enteré que Seiya había sido acusado por sus propios padres con el rey de practicar brujería, siendo condenado y asesinado junto a algunos compañeros de la orden de la estrella, no sin antes jurar vengarse de su familia.

Es por eso que, para evitar habladurías, el rey decidió eliminar dicha orden y hacer como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada.

En efecto, el pelinegro era un vampiro que buscaba, a través de mí, vengarse de la familia, pues era antepasado mío. Sin embargo, la noche que me rescataron, lograron encontrar su cuerpo y quemarlo, dando por terminada la pesadilla.

Todo esto que aquí relato lo dejo como testimonio que las fuerzas oscuras existen, que podemos muy fácilmente convertirnos en sus presas y que si no tenemos cuidado, podemos perder la vida en ello.

Y aunque soy muy feliz con Darien y nuestra pequeña hija, no puedo evitar pensar, en cada víspera de Todos Santos, que Seiya regresará de entre los muertos para terminar lo que comenzó años atrás.

 _Fin_

* * *

~*¨Glosario¨*~

 _Chevalier de l'étoile:_ Caballero de la estrella

 _Mademoisselle:_ Señorita

 **Palacio Garnier:** Edificio de la Ópera de París que alberga a la Escuela Nacional de Música

 **Île de France:** Región de Francia donde se encuentra ubicada París, entre otras ciudades.

 **Père - Lachaise:** Uno de los más importantes cementerios de la Ciudad, famoso por albergar personajes célebres como Oscar Wilde, Edith Piaf, Chopin entre otros.

* * *

Cómo están Bombones! Tiene mucho tiempo que no me paso por acá pero no podía de dejar de publicar el One Shot de Halloween!

Cómo se podrán dar cuenta, mi OS está bastante influenciado por Carmilla, la cual por cierto, es mi novela favorita y me encanta, además, tenía mucho tiempo que quería hacer algo de vampiros y creo que esta era la ocasión perfecta, y más poniendo de referencia Père - Lachaise que es mi cementerio favorito (y el más hermoso)

Espero no me maten por poner a Seiya como antagonista, más bien, él es el protagonista aunque le tocó ser el villano, pero no podía poner a Darien de vampiro, así que lo dejé con la chica.

Me despido esperando que les guste, lo hice un poco de prisa, y ya saben que ya perdí práctica, recuerden que hay cosas que dejé un poco confusas, así que se los dejo que lo resuelvan con su imaginación ;)

Sigan disfrutando de estas hermosas fechas y no se olviden pasar por la página en Facebook, la encuentran como Gabiusa Kou y por nuestro grupo, Constelación estelar!

Besos estelares! :*


End file.
